World After Death/Issue 21
Vince, Robert, Lindsey, Jorge and Mike all sat in the principles office, once the headquarters of Devin Brooks, now theirs. "So let me get this straight. You got the supplies then this group shows up and wants arrange some kind of trade?" "That's right," Jorge responded. "Basically, yeah," Vince said. "That is weird. What kind of impression did they give off?" "Their leader, Chris did most of the talking he seemed okay, if there was anything off about him I'd say he seemed over confident. He has a brother, seems convinced that this guy is gonna be leader. The kid is a string bean," Jorge said. "Interesting, anyone else." "The other guy that stood out was Cicero real odd one but he seemed harmless," Vince said. "Odd, how?" Lindsey questioned. "He was very...cheerful acting, just not use to that." "Could be a good sign," Mike said. "Or a bad one," Jorge retorted. "I suppose you don't trust 'em, Jorge?" Robert asked. "Damn right I don't. They just gave off a bad vibe I can't explain it. Even if the leader seemed okay, that doesn't mean he is. For all we know he could be a psychopath." "Alright, how about we all take the day on this. This is a big decision here, we should think on it."Everyone agreed. Alright, we'll talk more later tonight or tomorrow. Dismissed." ---- Chris Marshall woke up to a light knock on his door he looked at his watch, it was close to nine in the morning. "Fuck, it's late." The knock continued. "Yeah, one minute!" He looked next to him at the nude Hispanic woman covered by a bed sheet. he tapped her shoulder. "Alicia, get up." "What?" She asked harshly "It's late, time to wake up." Alicia got out of the bed keeping herself covered in the bed sheet, as she walked to the bathroom. "You don't need the bed sheet, babe I've already seen them, so-" Alicia glared at him. "Fuck off, Chris." She went in the bathroom and slammed the door. Chris shook his head and smiled, he slipped on a robe and answered the door. "What can I do for you, Cicero?" "Heh, fun night sir?" Chris chuckled. "Oh, yeah. She's a bit cranky now probably just 'cause I woke her up." "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know we have a report back from our scout at that farm." "Great, what's the report?" "He told me that their defenses are pretty weak probably not worth a trade deal. Said it'd be in our best interest's to do another wipe out." "Wipe out it is then. He know how many people are there?" "Scout said about four. Three men, one woman. Probably the farmer, his wife and son's." "Good should be quick wipe out, those folks are probably stocked out the ass with corn." "Hope so, mate. I could go for some corn." "Get the team ready. I'll be down in a minute. And don't worry about James I'll get him." "Yes, sir," Cicero left and Chris shut the door, he grabbed a fresh t-shirt and pair of jeans, then his gray jacket. "What was that about?" Alicia asked as she put on her red denim jacket. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Alicia. Now come here." Chris grabbed her and tried to give her a kiss, she responded by slapping him hard across the face. "Nothing has changed between us you sick fuck!" Chris rubbed his face. "Really? Because if I recall correctly I did put my dick in you last night. Or was that a dream?" "Fuck you, Chris. You know damn well, you didn't give me a choice." Chris grabbed her. "Maybe you're right, but you'll learn to love me one, day. Now get your ass on that wall and do your fucking job." Alicia wanted to kill him right here she had concealed a pocket knife in her pocket, but she knew what would happen if she even attempted to kill him. "Fine." She stormed past him and out the front door. ---- Chris knocked on the door to his brothers door, he opened it just a few moments later fully dressed. "Good morning, sir." "Ah you're already dressed, good man. We gotta get a move on." "What's up?" "That corn farm we're doing a wipe out on it. I can't let you out of this one, sorry James." "Do we really have to kill them?" "Yes we do I'm sorry I know you don't like it. I'm not crazy about it myself but this is how we survive, James. These people aren't strong they would just be a damper on the community." "Yeah, I guess." Chris put his hand on James shoulder. "Hey, James you trust me right?" "Y-Yes, sir I do." Chris looked his little brother in the eye, he saw potential in this young man something no one else could see. "Thank you. Now let's go." Richard and Susan talked behind the van away from Cicero and Desmond. "Come on, Susan you know this shit isn't right. It's a damn farmer and his family for fucks sake, we can't do this." "Well what the hell are we supposed to do, Richard run away? "Maybe." "Don't even. I'm not going back out there. This place may not be perfect, but it's a hell of a lot better than out there." "I was doing just fine on my own." "Well, I wasn't if you wanna leave that's your problem, Richard. I'm sorry." Cicero approched. "Hey, hey what's going on here, Susan giving out bj's or something? I'll take one!" Susan rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going on, Cicero." "You sure, Susan? I heard something about leaving I'd hope you wouldn't, who else's arse am I gonna stare at all day?" "Alright, Cicero knock it off. Show the woman some fucking respect." Richard said angrily. "Whoa, cool your jets, Ginger Spice. Susan knows I'm only kidding, right?" "Yeah sure, whatever," Susan responded. "Good now you two get your shit together. We're moving out in five." ---- The van stopped on the road where the scout told them to stop. A younger man was waiting for them, he was Caucasian, dark blue eyes, long black hair and wore a white bandanna, he had a scoped rifle slung over his shoulder, he flagged the van to stop. The group got out the van. "Where's the farm at, Drew?" Chris asked. "It's just past the trees here, it's a bit of a walk but I didn't want them seeing us, sir." "Eh, no harm done, little walking never hurt. Lead the way." Drew lead the group into the edge of the tree line the small corn farm laid just beyond it. They could make out three men an older man probably in his 60's looked rather sickly, alongside two younger men probably the son's one was older mid 20's clearly strong as he carried 5 pieces of fire wood on his shoulders, the other was probably in his teens like his father looked sickly. The woman was no where in sight. "Slight change we're not gonna kill all these people, we'll leave the big guy alive." "I thought this was a wipe out?" James said. "It is but you don't wipe out good assets. Once we break that guy he'd be very useful to the community. Leg shots on that guy only, understand?" "Yes sir." "And James I won't make you participate in this, but you watch, observe, see how it's done, okay?" "Yeah, yeah okay I will." "Alright I'll head down, get their attention get 'em all in clear sight, you guys get ready." Chris walked out of the tree line and made his way to the small farm. Susan and Richard reluctantly aimed their rifles at the farm waiting for the command. "I wonder how these hicks lasted almost six months." Desmond said with a snort as he cocked his assault rifle. "Luck, mate, pure fucking luck." Cicero responded. "So, Drew how are you with that little gun there?" "This is a hunting rifle, Cicero and I'm pretty good with it." Drew responded. "Oh yeah? Let's see if it can stand up to a real sniper rifle." Cicero pulled the Lee-Enfield rifle off his shoulder. "This baby right here, pure English shit." Desmond chuckled. "If you could get anymore English, Cicero." He laughed. "Hey if it helps on to big on, tea. Anyway, look alive there he is. Better be watching James." Chris came into view of the farmers the old man dropped his pitchfork. "Holy shit. Boy's we got company. Ryan go get your mother." The younger boy ran to the main house the older guy raised a revolver at Chris. "Stay right there, bud." "Calm down, son I got him," the old man said. "What's your name, son?" "Chris Marshall," Chris responded keeping his hands in the air. "Nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Wayne Pyne. This is my son, Harlan." two more people approched behind Wayne. the younger kid and an old woman. "And this is my youngest son, Ryan, and that's Sue, my wife." "Pleasure to meet you all. Not too many farmers in Florida." "Yeah, we got by, fine. Corn grows pretty well here." "So you have a lot?" "That's right." "Good to hear. How have you guys made it this long?" "What's with all the questions, huh?" Harlan asked. "It's fine, Harlan. We've mainly been hiding from the sick if it weren't for my boy Harlan here we would have died long ago." "Don't you say that, dad." "It's true, hon' " Sue said patting Harlan's shoulder. "So this is everyone?" Chris asked. "That's right." "Great, this should be quick," With those words Chris clenched his hand into a fist to give the signal then dived to the ground as a hail of bullets flew past him and into the family one round hit Wayne in the stomach he fell to the ground. One of Cicero's bullets hit Sue in the head killing her instantly. "M-mom, dad?" Ryan says weakly through his tears. "Ryan, run right now!" Harlan yells. Before Harlan could fire his gun a round struck him the leg knocking him to the ground. Ryan tried flee to no avail a final round from Cicero stopped him in his tracks. Chris stood up and signaled for his group to come down. Harlan was clutching his bleeding leg and crying. "W-why? Just fuck-fucking kill me." "I can't. You're one of the strong ones." Chris responded, he looked at the bleeding old man, Wayne on the ground with cold eyes. "And your family are weak ones." The others arrived and observed the carnage. "Damn, that had to be our fastest wipe out yet!" Cicero said with sick glee. "James, come here," Chris said. "Yes, sir?" Chris held up his gun and gestured to Wayne who was still alive and coughing blood. "Finish him." "B-but, you said I didn't-" "Well I changed my mind, now do it." "Chris, don't make him, he's scared enough already just let him-" "Shut up, Susan. He's my brother. I have to make sure he's not weak I can't have that." "Okay, Okay I can do it." James took the M1911 and aimed at the old man's head who looked at James with sad eyes. James' hand trembled with fear, he couldn't pull the trigger. "Come on, James. They're weak, we are strong. Show me that you're strong," Chris said. James finally pulled the trigger of the gun it roared and shook in his hand, the heavy bullet struck the old man's head sending blood and brain out the back of his skull. James handed the gun back to Chris, a look of shame on his face. Chris hugged his younger brother. "Good job, James. I'm proud of you, dad would be too." Harlan looked on with disgust through his tears. "Y-you people are fucking animals." "No. We're survivors, I don't like it, but the weak ones either have to become strong or die that's how it works now. That's why you're still breathing, Harlan, you'll be valuable to our community "Fu-fuck you, and fuck your community." "Cicero, Drew take Harlan here back to the van take care of his wound and get him restrained. The rest of us will gather up the goods. Let's be quick people. If my guess is correct our new friends at the high school will be coming out any day now." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Michael Hood *Jorge *Chris Marshall *James Marshall *Cicero *Desmond *Richard *Susan *Alicia *Drew *Wayne Pyne *Harlan Pyne *Ryan Pyne *Sue Pyne Deaths *Wayne Pyne *Ryan Pyne *Sue Pyne Trivia *First appearance of Alicia. *First appearance of Drew. *First and last appearance of Wayne Pyne. *First appearance of Harlan Pyne *First and last appearance of Ryan Pyne *First and last appearance of Sue Pyne. *This is the first issue in the series to not primarily focus on Vince Garcia and his group, rather focusing on the Evergreen group. Previous Issue: Issue 20 Next Issue: Issue 22 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost